I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine compartment environment control mechanism.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The rapid heat up and the maintaining of the heat generated by an automobile engine in the winter months in northern climates is a problem. The heat loss from the engine seriously affects the operating efficiency of the engine.
Conventional automobiles have no provision for maintaining an elevated engine compartment temperature, although on some motor vehicle engines shutters are provided for controlling the radiator air flow.
The usual method of controlling the engine heat is by regulation of the coolant flow by a thermostat located in the engine coolant outlet connected to a radiator and fan for heat transfer. This method controls the heat of the engine jacket, but the crankcase and oil pan are subjected to the ambient temperature. In many automobile designs, the oil pan is mounted at the level of the lowest structural member.
The method of controlling heat transfer by shutters on the radiator presents a flat vertical surface to the air flow which affects operating efficiency.